1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a cradle for connecting to a portable electronic apparatus and, in particular, to a cradle that automatically switches between the USB connection and the AC adapter.
2. Related Art
In the past, portable electronic devices, such as the handheld multimedia mobile devices like PDAs, PDA phones, smart phones, mobile phones, MP3 players, Portable Media Players (PMP), Digital Videos (DV) and Digital Cameras (DC), can be connected to a computer to establish a USB connection. They can also use an AC adapter to charge their batteries. More and more devices are being configured with a mini USB as the I/O interface as the devices are designed increasingly smaller and lighter weight. PDAs especially exemplify this trend.
When establishing a USB connection using the mini USB, a PDA is not charged by the AC adapter. When using the USB to charge via the AC adapter, the PDA interrupts the USB connection to the computer. It is then necessary to manually reestablish the connection. The USB connection to the computer is also interrupted and remains broken when the computer suspends from its operating state. When the computer resumes operation, the PDA does not automatically reconnect to the computer using the USB port. Therefore, the conventional PDA cradle has many disadvantages.
Therefore, a new cradle for solving the above-mentioned inconvenience is necessary and very important to the field.